


be my soundtrack

by laurenswriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, music festival AU, not coachella but i used coachella's layout, they're all also in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything blended together into one symphony, harsh and unrelenting yet somehow melodic. It was hectic, yes, the different genres bleeding into one another freely, but it worked. Somehow, Lydia noted, it worked. </p><p>(or: an allydia music festival au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerpip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpip/gifts).



> my secret wolf gift for the lovely Sophia (cxnorwalsh on tumblr)
> 
> hope you like it, love!!!!

Everything blended together into one symphony, harsh and unrelenting yet somehow melodic. The heavy guitar and drum notes of a punk band floated over from the farthest tent, mixing with the echoes of the deep bass from the EDM stage and the rapper performing up on the main stage. It was hectic, yes, the different genres bleeding into one another freely, but it worked. Somehow, Lydia noted, it worked.

She walked through the crowd, leather boots already coated beyond recognition with dust. People were everywhere, the festival grounds being busier than she had expected this early in the day. It was only the first morning of the weekend; the opening acts had just barely started their sets.

Standing in the center of it all, Lydia could easily see the layout of the land: two main stages up at the front, three smaller tents in the back, and two more along the edges of the grounds. Food stands littered the festival, their long lines winding together and stretching through the central hub. It was insanity, that’s what it was. Lydia pushed her sunglasses farther up her nose and trudged on, weaving her way through the hordes of festival goers and stopping right outside the entrance to the smallest tent. A quick look at her map assured her that she was in the right place to see her favorite band.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Twenty minutes later Lydia was still waiting.

“ _The show begins in 15 minutes…where are you???”_ she typed, sending the message off to her best friend Jackson. They had planned to meet in front of the tent half an hour before the show began, leaving him fifteen minutes late already.

“ _Stuck on campus for lacrosse. Emergency practice. Go without me. Danny and I will drive down in a few hours,”_ his reply read.

Lydia sighed, dropping her phone back into her bag. “Fucking hell, Jackson,” she breathed, heading into the tent. They had planned the trip for months, clearing their schedules and flying in from all parts of the country to go to this music festival.

And now Lydia was left alone.

Inside, the venue was packed. Just over ten minutes before the performance and there was barely any room left, not that there was much to begin with. People were dancing, music pouring out of the speakers to hype the audience up. They really didn’t need any help with that. The crowd was wild; it stretched from wall to wall, end to end. Elbows dug into the thin plastic of the tent’s walls, knees pressed into the barrier separating the artists from the audience, drinks rose high into the air to keep from spilling. Lydia steeled herself, taking a second for a deep breath, and dove right in.

She slid between the fans, ducking under waving arms and dodging the already inebriated. With her small stature, she could easily slip by people, filling the spaces between them for just a moment before moving on. About halfway to the stage, those spaces shrunk, leaving her to shuffle through the mess, accidentally knocking people off balance and muttering apologies as she went.

She finally stopped just a few rows away from the front. The music drained from the tent, throwing an odd silence over the audience. Seconds later, the band walked out from the wings of the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy. People surged towards the front, jostling Lydia as she lifted onto her tiptoes to see the band. In the commotion, she saw an opening in front of her, two people moving up closer to the stage. She darted forward before anyone else could, tripping over her own feet and nearly running over the girl next to her.

“Sorry!” Lydia yelled as she got settled, straightening out her lace top.

“It’s fine!” the girl replied, doing her best to make room for Lydia in the sea of people.

Lydia turned to look at her, offering her thanks. The girl’s chestnut hair was just dusting her shoulders, her dark eyes boring into Lydia’s light ones. Lydia lifted her eyes, lips quirking upwards.

“Nice hairpiece,” she commented, suppressing a laugh.

“Thanks; same to you,” the girl answered with a chuckle, flicking the identical headband that sat upon Lydia’s head. “I’m Allison. That’s Scott and Isaac,” she said, sticking her hand out and nodding towards the two boys standing next to her.

Lydia shook Allison’s hand lightly, shooting the group a smile. “Lydia. Nice to meet you all.”

Rough guitar chords blasted out of the speakers, earning a roar from the crowd. Lydia turned sharply, eyes sparkling at the music. Of course the set would open with her favorite song. She threw her arms up, her body already moving in time with the beat.

“I take it you like this one,” she heard from beside her.

“It’s my favorite,” she yelled back, glancing at Allison for a split second before turning her attention back to the band.

A hip bumped into hers. “Mine too.” Their hands slid together, Allison lifting their tangled fingers up into the air as they danced.

The music took them over, dancing together and leaving the rest of the world behind, entering their own reality. An hour and a half later they were snapped out of their reverie, the tent emptying as the concert’s echoes faded. Soon it was just the four of them and the stagehands in the venue, the crowd spilling out almost immediately after the final bows.

“Who are you here with, Lydia?” Allison asked as they walked out. Scott and Isaac followed, their arms wound around each other.

“My best friends are supposed to be coming tonight, but they got held up at school,” Lydia explained, significantly less irritated with them than she was before.

“Where do they go?”

“USC. They’re both on the lacrosse team there.”

“And you?”

“Columbia.”

Scott let out a low whistle. “So we’ve got a bunch of smarties on our hands, don’t we?”

“Fordham just doesn’t compare,” Isaac supplied with a shrug.

Lydia laughed, turning around to face them all.

“You’re welcome to stay with us until your friends get here, Lydia,” Scott offered, eyes shining with sincerity.

“I’m sure Ally wouldn’t mind,” Isaac muttered under his breath, smirking. The girl’s eyes flashed, brow furrowing slightly.

Lydia reached out and laced her arm with Allison’s. “I’d like that.”

Both girls’ faces brightened, shuffling closer together.

“Well then,” Allison said, flicking her gaze to Lydia one last time before turning back to the boys. “Where to next?”

***

Hours later, Jackson and Danny finally arrived at the festival, just in time for the final show of the day. And if they found anything odd in the way Lydia and Allison were wrapped around each other for the remainder of the night, they didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
> feedback is very much appreciated bbys  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr (laurenswriting and/or tawmlinsun)


End file.
